Mis Memorias
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Allen detesto cuando te vas...es como si una parte de mi se marchara contigo...no quiero depender de lo que puedo archivar en mi cabeza.... AllenxLavi. Oneshot.


**N/A**: Mi cerebro, despues de haber recibido una buena cantidad de literatura, ha decidido ayudarme. He estado muy inspirada estos ultimos dias...puesto a que he estado leyendo el manga de D-Gray.Man, visto mucho fan art de lavi y allen y leido fanfiction...note que no habia mucho de esta pareja (Que es exelente) y nunca esta de mas hacer una buena aportacion al publico. En fin, si, es un pequeño drabble desde el punto de vista de Lavi que espero que disfruten c:

* * *

Recuerdo haberte besado antes de despedirme de ti.

Justo antes de que el cielo se pintara de escarlata y su color lamiera las paredes de cemento grisáceo… Tu y yo ya nos habíamos fundido en un abrazo que rogaba a la providencia que fuese eterno, tus manos nunca se habían aferrado tanto a mi ropa, sabía que llorabas al oír las gotas caer al suelo…sabia que te dolía irte, pero yo no podría mover tu voluntad ni aunque te lo rogara…así de fuerte eres, así de fuerte quiero que permanezcas.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando notamos que la luz color sangre nos acaricio la cara y anunció que era la hora. Que tenías que irte.

Casi de inmediato, sin dejarme saborear los últimos segundos de tu persona, te arrancaste de mis brazos y caminaste hacia la obscuridad con la mirada agachada. Levante mi brazo derecho para alcanzarte pero ahora estabas muy lejos… El destino me restregó en la cara todos esos meses que había pasado contigo…y me demostró de nuevo su poder al enseñarme que en pocos segundos te puede arrancar de lo que más amas.

No salió de mis labios otro sonido más que un sollozo que quedo ahogado en lágrimas, brotando como manantiales de Lourdes, no me dejaron haberte.

Pero la obscuridad no permitió que me vieras el rostro al volverte para despedirme con la mirada…en ese momento jamás había extrañado tanto tus ojitos azules que se quedaron plasmados en mi memoria como los más puros y hermosos que pude haber visto.

Así…mientras el sol nos prestaba un poco de sus rayos para vernos la cara…tu persona ya estaba lejos…en la obscuridad de un nuevo día…te fuiste caminando, el brillo de tu cabello plateado perdiéndose hacia las sombras.

"Nos veremos Lavi". Se te escurrieron las palabras de la boca sabiendo que el viento me las llevaría a los oídos…Como otra despedida amistosa…sabiendo que cuando me llegara a los oídos sonreiría.

Poco a poco, mis ojos se nublaron con el agua y jamás olvidare cada detalle Allen de los segundos en los que dejaste que el velo de lo negro te comiera.

Y así, de nuevo, me quede solo…en el mismo callejón de siempre, suspirando porque ahora solo había que esperar…poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos comencé a caminar hacia casa…

No es la primera vez que nos despedimos así pero en mi resignación tampoco creo que sea la última…no puedo exigirle tanto a la providencia si fue lo suficientemente considerada conmigo como para evitarme caer en lo frio que un bookman debería ser…y al menos dejarme tocarte.

Insulto a mi clan rogando por un corazón. Lo hago más amando a un hombre. Con más razón si es Allen Walker.

Pero no puedo quejarme. Sabíamos que lo nuestro era algo impensable si no imposible…pero decidimos hacerlo…tomamos el riesgo y nuestras manos mientras sin saberlo nos lanzamos la soga al cuello con 

una sonrisa…Se que no debemos de levantar sospechas de ninguna manera y que esa es la razón de nuestras despedidas secretas…pero simplemente es natural, que aborrezca la idea de tener que separarme de ti por tantos días…días que paso pensándote y a veces (cuando Panda no está en el cuarto) maldigo el hecho de ser un sucesor de bookman…solo porque no olvido nuestras despedidas…y esas son cosas que a veces es mejor olvidar.

Las misiones nos están cansando Allen…a ti y a mí nos están dejando sin vida…si es que no nos la habían quitado cuando decidimos entrar a la orden.

Se me han ido semanas pensando…en si no es mejor si escapamos un día, alejarnos de todo esto… y hacer una vida juntos a millares de metros de aquí. Pero sé que nunca dirías que si…que no serias capaz de olvidar a tus amigos y a las personas que te han salvado la vida tantas veces y se han vuelto tu familia…es por eso que jamás te lo he propuesto y me quedare con esto para mi, estas fantasías ayudan a sonreír de vez en cuando.

Aunque el solo hecho de pensar que me quieres, Allen, seria más que suficiente para que me dolieran las mejillas.

Espero verte pronto…y que muchos besos que recuerdo se repitan, para que no solo queden solas en mis memorias.


End file.
